


Royai Week 2017 Collection

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Bombs, Chess, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secret Relationship, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: A series of one shots written for Royai Week 2017.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day one's prompt: Chess. Roy teaches Riza how to play chess, but things don't go as expected.

Hawkeye blinked at the man before her, eyes narrowing in an unspoken question. When she opened her door that rainy Saturday evening, the last thing she expected was to see her superior officer, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, at her door with a lopsided grin adorning his adorable face.

“Good evening, Lieutenant,”

Riza frowned and eyed what appeared to be a game board under Roy’s arm.

“What are you doing here, sir?”

Roy chuckled and scratched the back on his head.

“Well, I had nothing to do today, all caught up with reports!” Riza stared at him skeptically. “I am! And well, I was just wondering if you knew how to play chess? I could use some practice for my weekly games with the general.”

Riza sighed. “No, sir, I don’t really know how to play. Shouldn’t you ask Breda or something?”

“I did, but he was...busy.” Riza saw through his lie and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I could teach you,” he offered, and Riza could hear the hint of pleading in his voice.

He wanted to spend time with her. It had been a while.

“All right, come in.”

She stepped back and motioned for him to enter her apartment. Roy got to work with setting up the chessboard on the small kitchen table while Riza made tea.

“So what prompted this, exactly?” Riza didn’t look away from what she was doing even as she spoke and she missed the sour look on Roy’s face.

“I haven’t won a single game against the general. The old coot is too good.”

A small smile graced Riza’s lips as she turned to bring the tea to the table.

“Then what makes you think it’s a good idea to teach me how to play?”

Roy took the cup of tea she offered him with a nod of thanks and shrugged at her question.

“Because it could be fun,” he answered, grinning behind his tea cup.

Riza rolled her eyes and set her cup down on the table.

“All right, well, where do I start?”

Roy set his cup down and began going over the rules, picking up a piece when he spoke about it and moving it in the directions that particular piece could go. Riza quietly took all the information in and nodded occasionally at what Roy was saying.

“Not too hard, right?” Roy leaned back in his chair and picked up his tea again.

Riza shrugged. “I suppose.”

“Since I’m playing with the white pieces, I go first.” Roy grabbed a pawn and moved it as he spoke.

Riza plucked one of her own pawns from the board and moved it. They continued on in this way for a while, moving pieces without speaking, Riza concentrating intently on the game, until Roy gulped the last of his tea and cleared his throat. He was winning so far, having captured four of Riza’s pieces, but she had captured three of his and he was not liking the odds of this game already.

“I thought you said you didn’t really know how to play?”

“I suppose I catch on quickly.”

“Hmm, so it seems…”

Halfway through the game, it was apparent that Riza was indeed a quick study and Roy could no longer afford to slack off or be distracted. Admiring Riza across the table every time it was her turn was apparently costing him. It was time to get serious. Unfortunately for him, the decision to not take Riza lightly came too late and he soon found himself in checkmate. He groaned and flopped theatrically backward in his chair.

“How? Why? I guess beating me at chess runs in the family.”

Roy’s grumbling elicited a short laugh from Riza.

“It’s only because you didn’t utilize your queen to gain the upper hand. You had plenty of opportunity.”

“The general always says that too and I always tell him the same thing.”

“And what’s that?”

Roy looked at her straight in the eye and held her gaze.

“I could never sacrifice my queen.”

Riza could feel a blush creeping up her face at the tone of voice he used. There was no question to Roy’s meaning with those words. She sighed and sent him a glare.

“You’re an idiot, sir,” she said, making Roy frown. That was not the response he had been imagining. “If you don’t use your pieces to your advantage, you’ll never achieve your goals. Your pieces are expendable, the king is not.”

“Out of the question. You’re not expendable--”

“I will do everything in my power to protect you, even if it means sacrificing myself. You’re too important for the future of this country.”

How had this turned from a friendly game of chess to an argument about whether or not the men on his team, particularly her, should be used as pawns for sacrifice in his gamble to make it to the top? Little did Roy know that the subject would be a constant source of contention between them in the coming years.

He had so many things he wanted to say, so many words to counter hers. He wanted her to know just how important she was to him, but, instead of saying anything, he simply huffed a sigh and glared at her.

“Either way, you’ve won this game… On your first try too. Color me impressed.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Thunder rolled in the distance, signaling a change in the conversation.

“Hm, I better leave before the storm gets any worse.”

“Right.” Riza helped him pack up the chess game and walked him to her door. “Thank you for stopping by, sir. I had fun.”

Roy turned back to her from her doorway and smiled.

“I’m glad. See you on Monday, Lieutenant. Have a good night.”

“You too, sir. See you then.”

Roy turned from her to leave and Riza closed her door, both wishing he could have stayed. Neither of them ever slept very well on stormy nights. Sometimes Roy wished she had never pledged to follow him. If she hadn’t, he’d be able to tell her about the growing feelings he had for her. Instead, they would both go to bed alone in their separate apartments, tossing and turning as the storm raged outside their windows and inside their hearts.


	2. The Black Tie Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day two's prompt: Black Tie. Roy and Riza go undercover to bust a suspected drug dealer at a formal gala.

“Darling, I’m home!”

Roy Mustang burst through the front door of the large house and into the living room with a huge grin on his face. He found Riza sitting on a plush armchair, a book open in her lap. She didn’t even look up when he entered the room.

“Do I need to remind you that we’re on a mission, sir, and that we’re not actually married?”

Roy sighed and flopped into an armchair across from her. 

“You’re no fun, Lieutenant,” he whined with a pout.

“And don’t forget about the reception tonight,” she continued, pointedly ignoring his complaining. “It starts in two hours and we should get there early to scope out the venue ahead of time so we know how to appropriately deal with our target.”

Roy groaned again. “I know, I know.”

Riza let out a quiet sigh, snapped her book shut, and stood to get herself ready for the event that their entire week of ‘married couple charades’ was preparing them for. They had integrated themselves in a small, upper class community in order to get closer to the suspected leader of a notorious drug smuggling ring. Disguising themselves as a rich family, with Ed posing as their son, made the mission simple and no one suspected yet that they were actually military officials. 

The idea had been General Grumman’s and Riza was not comfortable with it at first. Roy, on the other hand, was inwardly excited upon hearing Grumman’s undercover disguise suggestion for them. Not the Edward being their son part, of course. He could have done without that inclusion. The colonel was smart enough not to admit any of his thoughts out loud though. Riza would have given him an earful. 

“Where are the boys?” Roy asked, suddenly noticing their absence. 

“Upstairs getting ready.” 

Riza set her book down on the end table by her chair and breezed passed Roy to also get ready for the gala. Roy didn’t miss the scent that wafted to his nose when she walked by and he grinned, craning his neck to look back at her.

“Is that a new perfume?”

Riza breathed a quiet laugh. 

“It might be.”

Her response only made Roy grin wider as he watched her disappear into the bedroom and shut the door. He chuckled softly and stood to go to his own room, donning a formal three piece black and gray suit. Just as he was finishing the knot on his black silk tie, a knock on his door halted his actions. 

“Come in,” he called.

Riza walked in a moment later, hurriedly closing the door behind her, a worried frown on her red painted lips. He raised his brow in question. 

He couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering over her well built frame covered by a long, high necked black dress. Roy had decided long ago that Riza could make anything look good and the dress she wore at that moment was certainly one of the most flattering pieces of clothing he’d ever seen on her. He knew there were at least two gun holsters somewhere on her person and that made her outfit even more tantalizing. 

“My zipper is stuck,” Riza huffed, holding her arms over her chest to hold the dress up. “Would you help me fix it, please?”

Ah, so that’s why she looked so flustered. If Ed and Al had decided to come downstairs when she was walking to his room it would have been bad. 

“Of course, Lieutenant.”

Riza turned her back to him and he stepped up to her, lifting his hand to the zipper caught in the fabric at her mid back. He paused at the sight of the tattoo and scars marring her skin and absently brushed his knuckles over her back, grimacing at the difference between the rough scar tissue at her shoulder and the softness of her unblemished skin. Shaking his head to clear his mind of old, painful memories, he fiddled with the zipper a bit, freeing the dress and allowing him to zip it closed. 

But instead of moving back upon completing his task, he leaned in closer to her, nose almost brushing her ear, breath warm on her neck.

“You look amazing,” he muttered in her ear, his baritone sending an involuntary chill down her spine. “And you smell nice. You should wear that perfume more often. It suits you.”

Finally he moved away, turning his back to her while he continued knotting his tie. Riza was thankful he turned around so he wouldn’t see the healthy blush coloring her cheeks. She slowly walked to the door and turned slightly in his direction.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice quiet and airy.

She then opened the door and left his room to finish getting dressed. 

“Hey! Asshole dad!”

Edward’s voice rang out from the hall a few minutes after Riza had gone and Roy sighed, walking out of his room to see what the brat was angry about now.

\--------

The black tie affair in that little town could have rivaled the military balls Mustang and Hawkeye were forced to attend every year. Extravagant decorations, champagne and wine on every table, waiters serving expensive hors d’oeuvres, the works. It made Roy and Riza wonder if the town was ignoring the fact that the richest one among them was a drug dealer just so they could have these lavish parties. After what they’d seen in just the week they’d been there, they wouldn’t have been surprised. 

“The rest of the team should be here soon,” Riza muttered and Roy nodded, his charming smile never leaving his face. Their act was easy for them and the people bought it without question. Riza squeezed his arm that was linked in hers to get his attention once more. “I think I just saw Fuery.”

“Looks like they’re right on time then,” Roy replied, leading her toward a table in the corner of the large room. 

Edward trailed behind them, looking around and hoping the rest of Mustang’s team was taking good care of Al. His little brother was staying with them at the house, but he couldn’t come with them as part of the family masquerade. His armor stood out too much.

The three of them took their seats at the table, each of them taking in the party around them. Riza took note of all of the exits and windows, Roy eyed the people slowly filtering in, and Edward cared more about the food than the actual mission. 

Riza caught sight of Havoc who gave her the signal that the team was in position. She relayed this message to Roy and he nodded, continuing to look around the room, this time trying to find their target.

At last, the drug dealer made his appearance. He would have been hard to miss in his bright red suit with a woman in a gaudy, over the top gown at his side. As soon as he stepped into the room, the team’s plan moved into action. 

The band began playing and Roy stood, extending his hand to Riza. She accepted his silent request, placing her hand in his and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor where other couples, including their target, were already swaying and twirling to the music.

As they danced, Roy and Riza pointedly moved closer to their target without drawing attention. The goal was to catch him off guard, place him under arrest, and hope to wrap up the matter quietly. If things didn’t go quite so easily, that was where Team Mustang and Edward came in. The pre-planned backup would give them an edge as the only guards in the area were at all the entrances. 

They missed their opportunity when the woman dancing with their target decided she wanted a drink and led him away from the dance floor. Roy groaned and shared a look with Riza. A new plan was forming in their minds. They followed their target, Riza hanging on Roy’s arm and laughing, Roy leaning close to her, a huge smile on his face. They looked like the perfect married couple they could only dream of being. 

When he thought about it, Roy was almost sad that their week of pretend would be ending soon and though she would never admit it, Riza felt the same. 

They approached the table their target stopped at to pour drinks and Riza let out a particularly loud giggle to gain their attention. 

“Oh! You’re Mister Aberdine,” Riza said, acting impressed. “The one that hosted this fantastic party, right?”

The man didn’t seem suspicious and instead turned to her with a pompous smile, clearly full of himself.

“Yes, indeed I am. Richard Aberdine, the one and only.”

That was all the confirmation they needed and Riza moved her hand that wasn’t attached to Roy’s arm, signaling the team, who should have been watching them, that they were about to make their move. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to come with us,” Roy said, dropping the act and pulling away from Riza. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and moved closer to Aberdine in as non threatening a way as possible. They didn’t want to make a scene if they didn’t have to.

Aberdine’s friendly demeanor evaporated, replaced with an aura of malice. 

“What is this? I don’t think so, you can’t prove anything.”

“Indeed we can,” Roy replied. “We have all the evidence we need to incriminate you, Aberdine. You confirming your name solidified it. Please come with us quietly and this won’t need to get ugly.”

Aberdine growled and unexpectedly smashed his wine glass on the table, swiping at Roy with the broken stem. Roy almost avoided it, but the sharp glass nicked his cheek and he winced as blood dotted up from the cut. Seconds later, Aberdine dropped the remains of the glass and punched Roy who was still distracted with trying to avoid the first hit, busting his lower lip in the process. 

It all happened so quickly that Riza, who had been behind Roy, wasn’t able to prevent the two attacks against her colonel, but she did intervene before he could attempt anything else. Her gun was drawn and pointed at Aberdine’s head before he could move another muscle. 

Despite the danger and the stinging pain from the cut on his cheek and his bleeding lip, Roy was disappointed that he missed Riza drawing her weapon. He really wanted to know just where she was hiding that gun.

Shouts from around the room let them know that the rest of Team Mustang and Edward had reacted to the fight, taking out the guards and coming to Mustang and Hawkeye’s aid to finish the arrest. 

“We’ll take it from here, Chief,” Havoc said, he and Breda coming up to them with their weapons drawn, handcuffs at the ready. As they neared, Havoc saw the blood on Mustang’s face and winced. “And yeesh, you should go get that cleaned up.”

Roy was about to make a retort, but Riza cut him off.

“I’ll make sure he cleans those cuts,” she said, grabbing his arm and pushing him away from the scene toward a darker balcony outside overlooking the mansion’s lavish gardens. She stopped at a table on the way, plucking a napkin from it and dipping it in a pitcher of water.

It was quiet and peaceful outside, a stark contrast to the party starting up again after Aberdine was taken away. Riza brought the damp napkin to Roy’s cheek, dabbing lightly. He made a face and Riza rolled her eyes. He was acting like a child that had fallen from his bike.

“It’s not that bad, sir.”

“But it still stings like hell.”

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she leaned closer to him, lightly kissing the cut on his cheek. 

“Any better?”

Roy blinked in surprise before grinning and shrugging. 

“Yeah...But my lip still hurts.”

Riza laughed and leaned in again.

Inside, Alphonse witnessed the tender scene between the colonel and his lieutenant, made a soft ‘aww-ing’ sound, and quickly turned his brother away from the couple on the balcony before Edward saw them and made a scene.


	3. Catalyst

The Promised Day was a catalyst for change in so many ways. Father was defeated, bringing about a hopefully long reign of peace in Amestris. Alphonse got his body back, signaling the start of a new beginning for him. And Mustang and Hawkeye almost lost each other, but somehow managed to make it out alive. Their shared near death experiences drove home just how fragile life could be. They could lose the other at any moment and in the wake of this realization, denying their feelings no longer seemed so important. They didn't have forever. Especially not with the uncertainty their future held.

A week after the Promised Day, Riza was released from the hospital. Roy, having regained his eyesight just after Father's defeat thanks to Dr. Marcoh hearing of his plight, insisted on driving her home and refused to leave after they arrived at her apartment. Fuery would be coming over later to drop off Hayate. He had been caring for the pup during Riza's stay at the hospital and she hoped he would show up sooner rather than later. Maybe his arrival would get Roy to leave. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy his presence, but all she wanted to do was rest in the peace and quiet of her own home. A week in the hospital with nurses coming in at all hours to check on her had eventually begun to grate on her nerves. She didn't need Roy doing the same thing she had to put up with all week.

Not to mention her feelings for him seemed almost overwhelming. He was alive. They were alive. He could see again and their goals were no longer threatened. If he stayed with her any longer, she wasn't sure she had the strength to dance around the subject of her affection anymore.

"I appreciate the thought, Colonel, but I'm feeling much better," Riza said as Roy followed her into her apartment. Her voice still had a rough edge to it that sent a pang through Roy's chest. They sliced her throat to get at him. It was his fault she had been injured. Again. "Don't you have more important things to worry about?"

"Nothing is more important than you," Roy countered, his tone serious, face lined with concern as he caught sight of the fresh scar on her neck. "Especially right now. You work yourself too hard. I think you should have stayed in the hospital a few more days instead of convincing them to send you home early."

Riza sighed and walked across her apartment to unpack the bag of belongings she had Rebecca bring to her for her stay at the hospital.

"You worry too much, sir."

"And you don't worry about yourself enough."

Riza huffed a laugh.

"Practice what you preach."

Roy stopped following her through the apartment and put his hands up in front of him.

"All right, fair enough, but I still want to stay with you for a bit, I want to see that you'll be okay with my own eyes. I...It was difficult not being able to actually see you after…"

Roy didn't want to finish that thought. He didn't want to relive the horror and panic he felt when he returned to her side and couldn't see the extent of her injuries. Even her reassurances that she was fine didn't help much. When she leaned on him as she helped direct his flames, he could feel how weak she really was from all the blood she lost. He wanted so badly to look at her and assess her condition on his own. He trusted her, knew she wouldn't push herself if she couldn't do something, but sometimes her capacity to protect him was too much.

Riza dropped her bag on her bed and moved closer to him again.

"I know, sir. It's just, after being surrounded by the hospital staff all week I want some quiet time to myself."

Roy nodded.

"Completely understandable! Just...Please let me stay with you a little longer?"

A small smile tugged at Riza's lips.

"All right."

Roy caught sight of her scar again and he stepped closer to her. His hand seemed to move on its own to brush the still pink line at her throat. Looking at his expression, Riza knew exactly what he was thinking and she took his hand from her neck and held it gently, her eyes stern as she brought his attention to her face.

"This was not your fault."

Roy laced his fingers with hers, matching her stern gaze with his own.

"I can't keep up this charade," he whispered, ignoring her words. He wanted to believe them, but he would always blame himself for what happened. Arguing was not something he intended to to do right then, though. He had too many other things on his mind.

"I know," she replied, voice raspy and just above a whisper." I can't either... We can make this work, right?"

"I want to try."

Brushing her bangs aside, Roy leaned close to Riza, resting his forehead against hers. She let out a quiet sigh of contentment, though her heart was beating loudly in her ears, just like his. Their noses brushed and just as Roy brought his lips close to hers, their breaths mingling, hearts racing, he was forced to pull back, startled by a loud knock at the door.

"Fuery," Riza muttered, reluctantly dropping Roy's hand and leaving his side to answer the door.

Roy raked a hand through his hair, mussing his already disheveled mop, groaning at the intrusion. He supposed there would be plenty of time for that kind of activity later, but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to feel the softness of Riza's lips on his own, to hold her close and remind himself that she was here, she was well and recovering and she would never leave his side again.

He flopped onto Riza's couch, in no mood to greet his young subordinate currently at the door merrily talking to Riza. It might have been childish to be angry at Fuery for interrupting their moment, but he didn't care. He'd probably hold a grudge for a while.

Black Hayate trotted into the living room after Riza bid Fuery goodbye and shut the door. Roy glared at the dog and Hayate whined, laying down on the rug at Roy's feet.

Riza sighed and smiled, shaking her head at how ridiculous Roy was acting.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later," Riza said, mirroring his own thoughts from earlier.

Roy sighed as she sat down next to him and took his hand in hers, bringing it to her lap.

"Yeah, I know."

Riza held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Roy returned the gesture and rested his chin on her head after placing a chaste kiss on her temple.

The Promised Day was the catalyst for many things, and for Mustang and Hawkeye, one of those was the start of a romance that, until then, had only been a wishful dream.


	4. Unbreakable Bonds

The dim hospital room felt cold and surreal to Riza as she stood vigil over her wounded comrades. Havoc had tried to talk about brighter, more mundane things after Ed, Al, and the rest of the team left for the evening. He tried to help take their minds off of the horrifying things they’d discovered that day, but the moment he fell asleep, melancholy reigned once again in the small room.

Riza, still reeling from Lust’s attack and Roy’s beratement, slumped into the seat near her superior officer’s bed. From the sound of his breathing and his unusual quiet, Riza thought he had fallen asleep and allowed herself to try to relax, to try to further compose herself. So when his voice cut through the silence, it startled her. She looked up, unshed tears shimmering on her lashes. Attempting to rid her eyes of the unwanted moisture, she moved to stand at attention, hoping Roy wouldn’t notice her distress.

Unfortunately for her, he did notice. How could he not? He knew her too well. He would always know when something was wrong with her.

“Sit down, Lieutenant,” Roy muttered so as not to wake Havoc. “Rest. You need it.”

Riza wanted to argue, wanted to tell him that he needed rest far more than she did, but it was not the time or place so she returned to her seat, head drooping, eyes focused on the floor between her boots. She couldn’t face him. Couldn’t look him in the eye. It felt like she had failed him and the cold feeling of dread would not leave her.

Roy lifted his hand, reached out as if to touch her, but thought better of it, brushing his own hair out of his eyes instead.

It was here he would ask her to make a promise. A promise forged in his blood and her tears spilled on the concrete floor of that laboratory.

“Promise me you won’t give up like that again.” The words he spoke were heavy, his voice thick with emotion. She had come so close to dying. If Alphonse hadn’t been there, if he had arrived seconds later... “Promise you won’t throw away your life for me. I can’t lose you too.”

The tears came again despite Riza’s every attempt to will them away. She took a shuddering breath and nodded, finally looking up to meet his gaze. Their eyes locked and the pain in his matched her own. They had almost lost each other that day.

She silently vowed to become stronger. For him. For the two boys caught up in this madness with them. For their future.

“I promise.”

Her response was barely a whisper, but he heard her and nodded once. He moved his unbandaged hand toward her again, wanting desperately to hold her, brush the tears from her eyes and reassure her. He settled for gently holding her hand, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the rough hospital pillows. Roy felt Riza tense for a moment before she relaxed and gripped his hand a little tighter. A small smile crept onto his face.

Nothing more needed to be said. Their silence was spoke volumes. It was always full of understanding and Roy often found himself pondering just when and how they had begun to know each other so well. Theirs was a unique relationship, a partnership full of adoration, admiration, and above all, respect. Their peers could whisper rumors all they wanted. How could they possibly hope to discern their true relationship when every aspect of it was so deep and complex that even Mustang and Hawkeye were just barely scratching the surface of it despite so many years together?

Both of them may have wanted more, but neither believed they deserved it, not with their bloodstained hands, and they were content in that moment to let things remain just as they were. Come what may, they would face it all together with a new promise that served to strengthen their already unbreakable bond.


	5. Without You

The breeze was strong and the air was brisk, blowing in what was sure to be a powerful storm on the day he finally decided to visit her. He brushed the tips of his fingers over the rough letters engraved on her epitaph as he crouched before her grave, swallowing thickly, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Her funeral took place on a similar kind of day and he recalled how the rain soaked through his clothes and chilled him to the bone, though he barely felt it. The cold he felt in his heart overpowered everything else. It was a fitting day for such a loss, the rain mingling with the tears streaming down his face.

Her body had never been found and at first Roy refused to believe she was really gone, wouldn’t give up on finding her. Not until a month had gone by and there was still no trace of her. Only then did he slowly begin to lose hope. It was only a month, surely she’d be okay? But a month was a long time when someone was missing. When someone was kidnapped and whose life was hanging in a delicate balance even before she was pronounced dead.

When those responsible for her kidnapping had all been apprehended and she was still unaccounted for, his hope and confidence began to waver.

Roy didn’t want to give up, but all signs pointed to her being gone. The blood found all over that cell in the tunnels beneath Central. The scraps of her clothes and hair soaked in that blood. Her dog tags found haphazardly strewn about in streaks of that same blood on the ground, looking as if someone had been dragged while mortally wounded.

No one could have survived that amount of blood loss. Roy remembered that she had survived it once before, but they had help then. She had been alone this time, alone while they did unspeakable things to her.

The interrogators told Roy not to listen in when they spoke to the kidnappers, but he ignored them. He couldn’t help himself. He needed to know. Needed to hear how she died. Needed closure.

But closure would never come for General Roy Mustang when it came to the murder of his most precious subordinate.

Unable to contain himself anymore, a sob escaped his lips, his body heaving as he sank further onto his knees. Rain begin to pelt his back, but he didn’t move, continued to allow his tears to soak the ground beneath her headstone.

Only when twilight fell over the misty cemetery did he finally stand, fruitlessly running a hand through his soaked hair in an attempt to ring out the rain water. He took a deep, shuddering breath and looked up from Riza Hawkeye’s headstone for the first time in hours. With red, bloodshot eyes, his body trembling involuntarily, he looked around, knowing he would see no one. He had been the only person in the area the entire evening, but his eyes fell on a shadow in the distance.

Through the howling wind and pounding rain he thought he saw her. A ghost among the trees and gravestones, ethereal and distant.

His eyes widened and he blinked hard, rubbing his eyes and staring out ahead of him again. The figure moved toward him slowly and whatever it was looked just like her. He would recognize her anywhere. Was it a figment of his imagination? Did he so desperately wish for her to be alive that his mind was creating a beautiful illusion for him? Whatever it was, he didn’t care. He moved forward in an instant, bolting toward the figure as fast as he could. As he neared, he could make out a sorrowful smile on her face. He absently wondered if the water running rivulets down her cheeks was really just the rain.

Finally he reached her and he wasted no time in gathering her to him, pressing her body tightly against his chest as he sobbed into her shoulder, not in grief this time, but in relief. He had been right. She wasn’t dead, she managed to survive somehow and made it back to him. If she hadn’t returned his hug, if she hadn’t felt warm in his embrace, he might have thought he was dreaming. It was too good to be true, yet there she was, in his arms, running her fingers through his hair to calm him as he cried.

“You’re alive,” he whispered in disbelief. 

“How could you believe their lies?” she said, her voice raspy, but like beautiful music to his ears. “They’re criminals… I remember someone telling me never to give up, never believe the lies of the enemy.”

A faint smile broke over Roy’s tear stained face and he scoffed as he held her even closer. It was just like her to throw his own words back at him, even at a time like this.

“I didn’t…” his voice broke as he spoke and he had to clear his throat before continuing. “I didn’t want to give up. I kept searching for you even after everyone else stopped. Even after your...your funeral.”

That word nearly broke him again and he grit his teeth against the onslaught of emotions wracking him in that moment. The emotions he had bottled up and held at bay since she had first gone missing.

“Shhh, I’m here. I’m fine, see? And I’m not going anywhere.”

He pulled back from her for a few seconds, just far enough to look at the smile on her face before crushing his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. A kiss he had longed to give her for what felt like forever, a kiss he thought would never come to pass. Her lips were cool, wet with rain and salty from her tears, and he swore she was the most exquisite thing he had ever tasted. Why they never tried this before suddenly eluded him. Laws and rumors be damned, kissing Riza Hawkeye, standing in the pouring rain, enveloped in her arms was the most powerful, magnificent thing that had ever happened to him. She was alive and in his arms and the fear of facing the future without her evaporated with the softness of her lips.


	6. Incendiary

The incendiary explosive went off without warning and Mustang stared in horror at the apartment building in front of him, dropping the flowers he had so meticulously chosen.

Hawkeye was in that building. In the exact room he witnessed the flames burst from.

He flew into action immediately while others ran from the building, some toward a telephone booth to call for help, or so he hoped. Racing up the stairs, he pulled his ignition gloves on. Thanks to his alchemy, he was confident he could calm and control the flames. His true concern lay in whether or not Riza was unharmed.

The array on his gloves lit up as he neared the beginnings of the out of control fire and he manipulated the blaze, leaving nothing but smoke in his wake as he sped toward the epicenter.

Whoever was at fault for this, whoever had targeted his captain in a possible attempt to get at him, would pay. He swore it. They would be behind bars as fast as he could find them, maybe end up a little burnt in the process.

Finally Roy arrived at Riza's door, which was nothing but char and ash as he ran through, dousing flames as he went.

"Captain!?" Roy shouted over the roar of the fire.

Listening closely for any kind of response, he managed to hear faint yipping coming from the back of the apartment, where Riza's bathroom was located, and he hurried toward the sound, continuing to fight the flames until he reached the bathroom door. It was knocked off its hinges and hanging precariously inside the room. Roy bolted into the room to find Hayate standing over Riza's prone body in an attempt to guard her from the fire, though the poor dog seemed to have been injured himself.

Roy's eyes were fixed on Riza though, her body covered in just a towel. She must have been getting out of the shower when the bomb went off. Her head was bleeding, suggesting that the door slammed into her when it was blown open.

He dove toward her, kneeling at her side as he lifted her into his arms, shouting her rank again. After several minutes of gently shaking her and calling her rank, she groaned and moved, slowly waking up. When she finally came to, Roy breathed a sigh of relief, assuring her that help would arrive soon.

"Sir? Are...you okay?"

Roy huffed and glared at her.

"Of course I'm fine. I was outside when the explosion went off."

A small smile tugged at Riza's lips.

"I'm glad...Do you...know what happened?"

Roy shook his head and smoothed her hair back from where the blood trickled down her forehead.

"No, but when I do…"

Roy trailed off, anger and hatred for whoever did this flashed over his features. But, he decided he would worry about that later. For now, his captain shifting weakly in his arms was his biggest concern.

"Guess...this means our...plans are cancelled."

Roy couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Yeah...It's a shame," he replied, eyeing the little black dress that lay burnt and forgotten on the side of her tub. "I'm sure you would have looked amazing tonight."

She smiled, though it ended up looking more like a cringe, and she slapped his chest. The gesture was feeble as she was on the verge of passing out again, but Roy took it as a good sign that she was able to still banter with him.

"Maybe we can have dinner together while you're in the hospital," Roy joked, trying to keep the mood light.

Riza curled into him more and he took hold of her hand. She gripped his fingers back and nodded slowly in reply. Something that sounded like a laugh left her dry lips before she fell into unconsciousness again.


	7. A Light in the Dark

Their lives seemed to be full of darkness. A cacophony of hurt and sorrowful experiences thrown at them one after the other for as long as either could remember. The darkness was burned into their very souls like the fire that connected them. It was the death of his parents. It was the death of her mother. It was the tattoo. It was Ishval. It was the homunculi. It was the creature called Father.

The dark moments in their lives were woven so tightly together, their souls tangled so deeply, that at some point it became hard to tell where one bled into the other.

But sometimes, there was light. A ray of hope for the future where they could perhaps try to atone for the wrongs they committed. It was these rare moments of solace that they held onto. That they burned into their memories and wished could last just a little longer.

After so many years of hardship, dedication, and diligence, Roy Mustang became Fuhrer. With their lifelong dream realized, it brightened their world more than any other moment in their lives. They could finally move forward toward that bright future they longingly sought. Change was coming to Amestris and Mustang and Hawkeye would guide it every step of the way.

"Sir, you're going to be late if you don't hurry."

Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye stood with her hands on her hips, a disapproving glint in her eye as she called to the newly appointed fuhrer from outside his apartment. He was supposed to have finished packing over an hour ago so he could move into the fuhrer's mansion immediately after the inauguration party, but when Riza arrived to pick him up, he apparently wasn't ready yet and she was in utter disbelief. She thought that becoming fuhrer would make him more serious, more punctual, but it appeared that was not going to be the case.

She was about to knock again when the door swung open and Roy grinned at her, his arms full of boxes ready to be taken to the moving truck waiting for them at the curb.

"Sorry about the wait. I'm ready now."

Riza huffed and helped bring down the rest of his belongings in silence. The moving truck sped away toward Roy's new residence once they finished packing everything. Riza drove Roy in his car and the ride was short and quiet, but not uncomfortably so.

"Lieutenant Colonel," Roy said slowly, like he was trying her rank on his tongue for the first time even though she had been at said rank for over a year. Riza hummed to let him know she was listening, but didn't give any other indication. He looked away from her and continued. "I'm going to still need a good bodyguard, especially now."

"Of course, sir. I'll be there to pick you up every morning and I will accompany you to every event. No need to worry, that hasn't changed."

"Yes, but," Roy paused, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted. "What I mean is… That mansion is so large. I feel like I'd be lonely all by myself."

"You won't be by yourself, sir," Riza replied, not quite catching on to what Roy was trying to tell her. "The housekeepers and cooks will be there quite regularly."

Roy grumbled as they pulled up to the mansion and came to a stop in the driveway. He turned sharply to look at Riza and frowned.

"That's still not what I mean. I… I want you to move in with me." The look she gave him was one of surprise and he quickly added, "As...as my bodyguard, of course."

The skeptical look she gave him made him want to groan in defeat, but he held his ground. He wanted this. It had been his plan all along to have her move in with him under the guise of a live-in bodyguard. Their relationship had been so professional all their lives that no one would be the wiser.

Riza held Roy's gaze, trying to determine if he was joking or not, and when she realized he was being serious, she took a sharp breath.

"I...I'm not sure that would be appropriate-"

"Oh forget the formalities! Please, move in with me."

Sighing, Riza looked away from him toward the huge house out the window. It was beautiful and to think she could live there for the rest of her days with the man she loved. It almost seemed too good to be true and she felt like pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. But when she looked back at Roy, his expression was so genuine, so full of love, that she couldn't help but return his smile.

"All right," she finally answered.

She had a feeling that if they were somewhere more private, he would have swept her off her feet and kissed her silly. Instead, he reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly for a moment, his smile radiant. He looked happier than she'd ever seen him.

"We'll gather your things tomorrow, but you're definitely moving in tonight. I won't take no for an answer. I refuse to spend my first night as fuhrer alone in this huge house."

Riza chuckled and moved to exit the car to escort him to the party being held in his honor.

"If that is your wish, then I'll follow, as always."

The light they felt in their hearts as they made their way to the party almost made up for all the darkness that had followed them for so long.


End file.
